


Damnit, Remus

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Go away if you don't like Remrom, I can never come up with a good title, I won't have you ruining my vibe with your negativity, M/M, go on git, my ship my life, shoo, the author got lazy at the end, the author is a trans male who has no idea how dicks work, worked on this for like 2 months and it's finally done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus never seemed to leave Roman alone, today was no exception.





	Damnit, Remus

Roman was irritated.

Remus was driving him insane. He never seemed to get the fact that Roman didn't want to talk to him, especially not since Remus's topics of conversation were limited to 2 things: butts, and sexual innuendos. He also had absolutely no grasp of personal space, he was always _right there_. Leaning too close to him, having his arms around his shoulders, basically anything that involved physical contact.

Yeah, sure, Remus was technically his brother.. But that didn't mean he wanted to associate with him. Honestly, Roman would rather just murder him. But he couldn't, Patton wouldn't let him.

Roman was irritated more than usual today, because apparently, Remus had decided to be extra annoying.

In an attempt to escape from him, he went up to his room. He should have known the peace and quiet wouldn't last long, because Remus ended up finding him.

"Helloooooo, whatcha doin' up here all alone?"

"Wishing I could beat myself into a coma."

Remus scoffed, "Wow, rude."

Crossing his arms, Remus walked over towards Roman, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I'm boooooored!"

"That sounds like a you problem, Remus. Go bother someone else for once."

"Aw come on, Roman. At least let me watch, uhh.. whatever it is you're watching in here with you. I swear I'll be quiet!" said Remus in a huff.

"It's called The Middle, and as long as you stay fucking quiet, you can stay."

Remus grinned at him, doing that obnoxious little finger lip-zip motion.

Surprisingly, Remus kept his word and stayed quiet. Roman was impressed, and then a hand started crawling up his thigh. He really should've known Remus wasn't going to behave for long.

"Stop that!" Roman said, batting away his hand.

Remus was undeterred, moving his hand back up to Roman's thigh.

"What's the matter, Roman? You look a little flushed."

"Would you just shut up and leave me alone for once? Please?"

"Hmm, nahhh."

In a flash, Remus had Roman in his lap. Fingers trailing under his oversized princely shirt. "Besides, do you really want me to leave you alone right now? I mean, if that's what you want, I'll just leave right now."

"Don't you fucking dare, asshole!"

"That's more like it!"

Remus managed to get Roman out of his clothes before Roman even had a chance to say anything else. Leaving Roman completely naked in front of him.

Grinning, Remus snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was naked as well.

"Jeez, couldn't have managed that for me? Had to take your sweet ass time?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh, I'll _make_ you all right! On your knees."

Roman sputtered, there was no way in hell he was gonna do that! He didn't get on his knees for anyone, especially not filthy brothers who could've stuck their dicks in a fucking trash can for all he knew!

But, it didn't seem he had much of a choice, as Remus shoved him to the ground seconds later.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're do---"

"Shut. Up."

And with that, Roman had a mouthful of dick. He didn't choke, despite this all being a surprise and completely unexpected.

Remus held Roman's head still, not letting him move, he had the movement covered himself.

\-----------

"Haaah, fuck, Remus!" Roman practically screamed out.

Grinning, Remus gripped his twins hips harder and sped up his pace, determined to make Roman cum before him.

When Roman did come, 20 minutes later, Remus followed him over the edge.

"Fuck, we're going to hell." Roman breathed out.

"Coulda told ya that years ago!"

"Oh, fuck off!"


End file.
